


I Want You All To Myself

by furia



Category: Marianas Trench, josh ramsay - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furia/pseuds/furia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh Ramsay of Marianas Trench. Done in pencil, from my dA account. This is actually the very first (true) pencil portrait I ever did. I love MT and I am a Trencher to the death. The reference picture was a still from the "All To Myself".</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want You All To Myself




End file.
